kirbyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Meta Knight
thumbthumb thumb|left|Meta Knight bez maski.thumb|leftthumb Meta Knight (pol. Rycerz Meta lub Meta Rycerz) 'Jeden z głównych bohaterów gry. Jest podobny do Kirby`ego, ale ciało ma niebieskie. Nie wiadomo, czy jest dobry, czy zły, bo raz walczy z Kirbym, a raz jest jego sprzymierzeńcem. Jego powiązanie z Kirbym może zostać ujawnione. Jego zamiary nigdy nie są znane (bo raz jest bohaterem, a raz złoczyńcą) ale wiadomo, że jest dowódcą armii nazwanej Meta-Knights i ma okręt flagowy Halabarda(który zadebiutował w Kirby Super Star na SNES), którego Meta Knight używa do wielkich bitew. Pierwszy raz pojawił się w grze ''Kirby`s Adventure ''(1993). W fandomie stał się popularny przez jego motywacje i wygląd podobny do przedstawicieli rasy Kirby. '''Kirby's Adventure i Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land ' thumbW tej grze i jej remaku Meta Knight próbuje razem z armią powstrzymać Kirby'ego przed złączeniem elementów Star Rod, ponieważ wszystkie w Fontannie Marzeń uwolniły by Nightmare(pol. Koszmar - W Ameykańskiej wersji anime Kirby Right Back at Ya - eNeMeE). Jest Bossem w przedostatniej lokacji Orange Ocean - Jest również najtrudniejszym bossem w oryginalnej grze przez to że trzeba go trafić 11 razy (W remaku jest łatwiejszy). Po pokonaniu go jego maska zostaje zniszczona (co ciekawe jego rozbita maska i nierozbity miecz Galaxia lecą w dół ekranu), a po rozbiciu wygląda jak fioletowy Kirby, a pózniej ucieka. Pojawia się na amerykańskiej okładce Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, gdzie (na okładce) wykorzystano jego wygląd z Anime.W remaku po raz pierwszy w serii po zdemaskowaniu nabiera zły wyraz twarzy, skacze i ucieka (pózniej następne gry będą to wykorzystywać wyjątkiem Kirby Epic Yarn, ponieważ w tej grze po raz pierwszy w grach platformowym z serii Kirby po pokonanu go nie zostaje zniszcona jego maska, a mimo to ucieka, jednak póżniej w cutscence pojawia się i w walce z Mecha Yin-Yarn pomaga Kirby i Książe Fluff ' owi) W Remaku pojawia się minigra Meta Knightmare, gramy Meta Knight'em i dodatkowo nie możemy zapisywać i zbierać dodatkowych żyć (Mamy trzy życia) i jest liczony czas (Co ciekawe walczy z innym Meta Knight'em, lecz z Nightmare Hacków nie może bossem jest Król Dedede, który w normalnej grze jest przedostanim bossem i to jedyny przypadek, gdzie nie walczy w Meta Knightmare z Galacta Knight, ponieważ został on wprowadzony dopiero w remaku Kirby Super Star z SNES, Kirby Super Star Ultra na DS, następcy GBA, gdzie zadebutował Remake Kirby's Adventure). Minigra Meta Knightmare pojawia się w Kirby Super Star Ultra jako Meta Knightmare Ultra i w Kirby Planet Robobot jako Meta Knightmare Returns. 'Kirby Avalanche ' W tej grze Meta Knight jest przedostatnim bossem gry i pierwszym razem gdzie zarówno mówi, jak i pokazano jego imię - Meta Knight. W tej grze używa swojego nowoczesnego wyglądu. Gdy zostaje pokonany, wywiesia białą flage i odsunął miecz, dając znać ze się poddał. Rozmowa Kirby z Meta Knight: > Meta Knight : Nikt nie przepadnie, Kirby! > Kirby: Ale czy dostanę miecz? > Meta Knight: Oh, masz rację... ale to jest Avalanche, ha ha ha ha !! '''Kirby Super Star (Kirby Fun Pack w regionie PAL) i Kirby Super Star Ultra (Kirby Ultra Super Deluxe) W Kirby Super Star i jego remaku pojawia się gra Revenge of Meta Knight gdzie Meta Knight jest głównym antagonistą, gdzie próbuje położyć kres leniwemu stylowi życia Dream Land, za pomocą Halberda, lecz Kirby próbuje go powstrzymać. W ostatniej walcę Revenge of Meta Knight Kirby walczy z Meta Knight'em. Walka z nim przypomina jego potyczkę z Kirby's Adventure z dodaniem kilku nowych ruchów. Po bitwię nadal próbuje pokonać Kirby, lecz bez skutku. Na koniec jego Halberd zostaje zniszczony. Meta Knight (Lecz z innym wyglądem) powraca w minigrze Samuraj Kirby. W Kirby Super Star Ultra pojawia się Meta Knightmare Ultra, gdzie pokonując bossów z innych trybów (i co ciekawe sam niszczy Halberd), a na końcu walczy z najpotężniejszym wojownikiem w galaktyce - Galacta Knight. Po pokonaniu go cieszy się że jest najpotężniejszym ryczerzem. Meta Knight pojawia się też w Helper to Hero. de:Meta-Knight en:Meta Knight es:Meta Knight fr:Meta Knight it:Meta Knight ja:メタナイト nl:Meta Knight ru:Мета Рыцарь zh:梅塔骑士 Kategoria:Postacie z Kirby's Adventure Kategoria:Wrogowie